<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping by dominospice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019743">Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice'>dominospice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, What else is new, gadget loves shopping change my mind, i literally didn't edit this at all but too bad, the art is sloppy but yknow, this went from basic cute to uno reverse card but thats the ship, zero gives the resistance an aneurysm, zero went no u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadget loves shopping.<br/>Zero does not.</p><p>Gadget tries to change that.<br/>Zero takes it and RUNS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's cute fluffy moments o clock for the boys between main updates please accept this unedited, self indulgent oneshot spawned from my only three functional brain cells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three hours since Gadget disappeared into the store, and Zero had only seen him about four times since he sat outside to wait for his boyfriend to find whatever he needed. It had not occurred to him that someone could take so long to make a decision on what clothing they wanted to purchase. Yet, here they were, seeing as the jackal had already seen several people pass by him multiple times (the mall wasn’t exactly small, either), a few certainly noticing he was still there. One had even asked him about it, to which he motioned to the store and said,” Partner. Shopping.” </p><p> </p><p>That had earned him a sympathetic nod and a few words of comfort, but had not changed that he was slowly becoming one with with bench.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to just working with whatever clothing he had, and his general outfit had been the same for quite a while. He didn’t need anything fancy, the gloves and shoes he had served him just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Gadget, however, oh sweet, sweet Chaos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gadget had found quite a few things for himself already, but now he was trying to see if he could lure Zero into the store to make him try on some stuff he thought the jackal might like. He would have just bought the things without even asking, but he wanted to have a bit of fun with it.</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to get bored, but it seemed his persistence finally paid off once again, when the jackal eventually pushed past a rack of clothing to confront him.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way you could still be shopping. Absolutely not. Wha-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wolf grinned, suddenly grabbing Zero’s hand and dragging him off to the changing room. He handed the jackal about half of the pile he had in his arms, shoved him into an empty stall, waved, and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Zero tried to protest, but then it actually occurred to him what Gadget was trying to do. It was sweet, him insisting on spoiling him like this, but he really didn’t need it.</p><p> </p><p>Ughhhhhhhh. Fine.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the pile of clothes, examining exactly just what his boyfriend had picked out for him.</p><p> </p><p>The first two things were identical, it seemed, aside from the color. Leather jackets, one red, one black.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed before he could look at anything else, and he hung the clothes up on the hooks attached to the wall before pulling out his phone to see who was messaging him.</p><p> </p><p>Gadget.</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p> </p><p>-{ I wanna see the things, too, so don’t just pretend you tried them on and then leave. Picture evidence, got that? }-</p><p> </p><p>Zero sighed loud enough that Gadget could hear him from where he waited outside of the dressing rooms. He giggled, typing one more thing in.</p><p> </p><p>-{ Ty &lt;3 Love you~ }-</p><p> </p><p>Zero rolled his eyes, smiling at how adorable and dorky Gadget could be sometimes (most of the time-)</p><p> </p><p>He set his phone on the small bench (cube? what would you call that thing, he wondered..) and reached for the black leather jacket again.</p><p> </p><p>There was only a small amount of what he was given that fell within what he would see someone classifying as his “aesthetic”, as Amy had once called it. The rest was more like what Gadget had in his pile, bright, colorful designs that would probably give someone a seizure if they looked at them all at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with not buying at least one of the brighter things, but... come on? Bright colors didn’t look good on him. (Or so he believed, Gadget was adamantly insisting otherwise.)</p><p> </p><p>The more he tried on different things, he found himself going back to other ones he had already tried, combining this jacket with that top, or these shoes with those accessories. He also found himself to not be despising the idea as much as he thought. Almost enjoying himself, really. So much so that he had forgotten to send pictures of most of the outfits to Gadget like he had promised. Whoops? He was distracted by a thought starting to formulate in his mind. He had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Hm... maybe he could turn this into a little game to play with their friends. And maybe get a kick out of Gadget’s initial response.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the clothes he had decided to keep into one pile, and the ones he wasn’t keeping into another. Leaving the “return” pile on the specified rack, he silently left the dressing rooms, half flicking his tail at Gadget as he passed. </p><p> </p><p>The wolf squeak in both question and indignation for his request having been forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise,” he stated, once Gadget caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>He only furthered the wolf’s curiosity when he insisted on paying for his own clothes, since he didn’t want Gadget to see what he had actually chosen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gadget paced back and forth in front of the door to his room. Zero had been in there for far longer than it would ever take to get dressed normally.</p><p> </p><p>When the jackal finally opened the door, he completely lost his shit.</p><p> </p><p>Zero had tied his hair up, and it now had two colored streaks in it (where did he even get those?), one pink and one purple, and his outfit... oh, his outfit...</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a neon pink jacket over a zebra print crop top, neon green and purple bracelets and matching socks (one purple, the other green), and pink shoes with green laces.</p><p> </p><p>The jackal smirked, watching in amusement as Gadget stuttered and spouted all kinds of whining and complaining about “him keeping secrets like this isn’t fair, but oh sweet chaos he’s so cute he’s gonna die” punctuated by the verbal equivalent of keysmashing.</p><p> </p><p>Was that glitter eyeliner?!? </p><p>Was he wearing heeled boots?!!?</p><p>Hello?!?</p><p> </p><p>Gadget finally went quiet for a moment, before tackling him to the ground, alternating between hiding his face in his boyfriend’s chest and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” he whined, muffled by Zero’s chest fur in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Can’t a jackal get a little dressed up for his lovely boyfriend every now and then~?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zeeeeerrroooooooo-“ Gadget whined louder, trying to hide his increasingly blushing face in his partner’s fluff. Zero laughed, gently fluffing the short red fur on the top of Gadget’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Now now, I know what I just said, but this isn’t all just for you. I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled gently on Gadget’s ear and whispered, despite them being completely alone, where no one else would hear. Gadget’s eyes widened, and he nodded, slowly catching on to the situation Zero had planned.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, Gadget walked into the base, wearing black eyeliner, the black leather jacket Zero had just bought, as well as a pair of gloves similar to Zero’s own, and black combat boots. He wasn’t wearing his glasses either, though someone else was...</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, just about every one of his friends noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you robbed Zero’s closet, man, come on!” Knuckles said, circling him again to see the entire outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably did,” Amy joked, unaware of how close to the truth the assumption was.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this now about robbing me of clothing? Are you assuming everything I own is dark and edgy? I’m quite offended, I am perfectly capable of owning and wearing other items of clothing.”</p><p> </p><p>The majority of the little group whirled around to face the source of the comment, before someone (presumably Amy) screeched, while Gadget finally almost collapsed from laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ZERO! HOLY SHI-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p>here he is, the man himself, looking like the 80s threw up on him, that is all, goodnight</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>